marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nova Vol 7 4
Species If Odinson's character articles are expressly categorized as Elder God/Asgardian Hybrids, then he should be identified as a hybrid on comic article appearance lists, just like every other hybrid, should he not? -- Annabell (talk) 11:06, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :Listing the hybrids with a category instead of with an appearance tag makes the list incomplete, especially for the hybrids that are akin to one of the parent species (such as NuHumans). Listing Odinson as an hybrid will make the Asgardian appearances category incomplete for such issues where he represented the Asgardian race by himself...--Shabook (talk) 11:18, March 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Yet he's not been changed to Category:Asgardians/Appearances here either, rather instead linked as a redirect of a disambiguation. All I'm asking for is a consistent policy. -- Annabell (talk) 12:02, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :::First, there are people having problems with the way we list hybrids because it lists the appearances of one part or both parts of their races, then when we start putting links to said hybrids' categories in the list (because it would be odd to give a race page for hybrids, at least for me), it's a problem too. Go figure. It's not as if this specific appearance is that important. Anyway, I edited the page, hope it's better now. :::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 19:15, March 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::Sorry, it's me that changed it. To explain it, for many cases, hybrids section are relevant: I'm talking for cases like Captain Marvel, Star-Lord, Nuhumans, but also magical hybrid such as Hercules. But the Asgardians and Elder Gods poses problems: ::::* Odin, Buri, Bor or Ymir spawned various groups of gods and monsters ::::** Buri is maybe the son of Ymir, but isn't an Ice Giant but an Aesir ::::** Buri mated with a Giantess and spawned Aesir Bor and Njord ::::** Njord mated with a Giantess and spawned the Vanir: The first of them are indeed hybrid, but the relevant part; Same for Bor who spawned Odin, Ve, Vili and Cul, all Aesir from an Aesir parent and a Giant mother ::::** Thor is the son of an Elder goddess and of an Aesir/Giant hybrid (who is himself an Aesir), but IIRC, he is presented an Aesir "with a bonus", a "special" Aesir ::::* The Elder Gods (or only/mostly Gaea) spawned the first gods, but they're more the new group than hybrids of the former group. ::::* Loki and his spawns spawned monsters, but also human hybrids, but are they Aesir/Gods or Frost Giant hybrids ? His spawn Fenris (a Wolf God?) mated with Surtur (the primordial Fire Demon), and the result is the Storm Giants (two brothers who somehow spawned an entire race). ::::To present it shortly, those cases and other are indeed hybrids from something and something, but they're mostly something else (the "fusion" creates something that either fall into a new category or an other. I don't know if I'm clear here (sorry in advance if I'm not), and more research should be done to complete it (but the rules that apply to mutants, Inhuman or Kree can't be systematically applied to some magical hybrids, and the Asgardians are in the top of the "weird mating groups". ::::The second point is the Aesir/Asgardian opposition. The thing is (but I/we should work it to be sure) the Aesir is the race when the Asgardians is the citizenship (but mostly used as a synonyms for "Gods" -which would include Aesir, Vanir and other groups- or "Aesir").Undoniel (talk) 21:18, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::Oh, I understood now. It's really confusing, but I think I got it. :::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 21:45, March 13, 2017 (UTC) As for the hybrids, I think that instead of linking to the category itself, we can create a redirect to the category, and then linking to it with the appearances tag. Something like , with that link being a redirect to Category:Elder God/Asgardian Hybrids.--Shabook (talk) 21:21, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :It looks like we're going to need another consensus thread to resolve this tweak, but I like Shabook's "hybrid solution" to the "hybrid problem." -- Annabell (talk) 21:40, March 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Ditto. ::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 21:45, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't like redirecting. If we deem appearances worth of categorizing, those hybrids are worth of their own article also. So it's better to leave it as a red link to encourage the creation of that. There are a few Elder God/Asgardian Hybrids so maybe it deserves a page. I don't know but fear that we again go overboard and start creating race pages for even an one character. —Mrkermit (talk) 22:03, March 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::Sure, but the other option is that Danvers is lumped in as simply either a Human or a Kree or both, which is what I think we are trying to resolve, as multiple users and some staff have now complained about the "both" practice. -- Annabell (talk) 22:50, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::I think is better to open a policy thread to make all the proposals and decide as soon as possible, because right now, hybrids are listed in at least two ways, as the old one has not been fully fixed, and new comics are always coming.--Shabook (talk) 23:06, March 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Okay, to be continued in Community Consensus Discussion: Hybrid Appearances then. -- Annabell (talk) 23:54, March 13, 2017 (UTC) OMG! I know that many of us dislike listing God as mentions (me included), but shouldn't we finish that discussion about it before removing said mentions from the pages? I ask because a proposed solution for this would allow the mention to still be displayed in the comic book appearances list, but it wouldn't be categorized anymore. --The Many-Angled One (talk) 19:15, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :We added an exception for God, Hell, etc. but the thread is pretty much still in discussion here. Please add your views on the subject, thanks in advance !Undoniel (talk) 21:18, March 13, 2017 (UTC) ::OMG!, indeed. I have understood that the policy is accepted as it is now, including support for removing these mentions. Discussion continued about invocations of Randac and we couldn't find a consensus. So now the policy just says that we should consider its usefulness to the reader or research purposes. We have differing opinions what's useful so the policy can't help us much. —Mrkermit (talk) 21:36, March 13, 2017 (UTC)